Leçons particulières pour m'aimer
by Guyaroo
Summary: Attention! YAOI, peut être lemon...en tout cas je met un avertissement! Le couple de cette fic est : Greed X Kimbley
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Guyaroo

**Genre** : Yaoi Lemon

**Rating** : T +

**Disclamer** : Le chef d'œuvre Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartiendra que, hélàs, dans mes rêves les plus fou ! Je ne compte pas amasser de l'argent grâce à cette fic, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs !

**NDA** : Une fic très…hum…Yaoitisée tirant vers le lemon, je vous prévient d'avance ! Le''--- -'' indique une coupure temporelle.

Leçons particulières pour m'aimer

Chapitre 1 : Première

« Sers-moi fort contre toi…Tu sais ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas ?… » lui soupirais-je tandis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Il me susurrait, de sa voix douce, qu'il m'aimait, je lui répondait de même, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en moi, là, plus de murmures mais des cris, des cris de joie, parfois de douleur, il s'immisçait au plus profond de ma chair et je l'aimais, jusqu'à ce que vint la délivrance. Un frisson me parcourait le corps de long en large, en passant par tout ces points qui me procure tant de joie. Il m'aimait certes, mais ce qu'il y avait de mieux c'est qu'il savait comment m'aimer, ce qui n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui.

Le plus habituellement je le croisais en sortant de mon bar, il rentrait je sortais, c'était le début, je l'ai pris sous mon aile, on était dans le même tas, moi ,sortit d'un long sommeil, et lui sortit de sa geôle puante. Le plus impressionnant, ce qui surprenait vraiment dans son attitude, c'était cette tendance à se montrer toujours calme, détendu , les mains dans les poches. Je n'aurais jamais cru si l'on m'avait dit qu' un jour je l'aimerait. C'est arrivé un soir des plus banals qui soit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, lui voulait tout faire exploser comme à son habitude. Nous nous sommes bus quelques alcools bien coriaces avant qu'il m'avoue qu'il me trouvait plutôt bien foutu. Il me l'a dit tel quel, je m'en souviens, comme si c'était hier . Moi, parfaitement conscient de ce que je faisais, je n'en était pas à ma première cuite, je l'ai emmené dans une chambre, la mienne, quel honneur ! Et ça a commencé à partir de ce moment.

-----------

Il fait chaud, une chaleur animale étouffe la pièce, la lumière s'engouffre difficilement sous les rideaux immenses. Je transpire et lui aussi, il bouge encore. Je sais ce qu'il attend mais je ne compte pas lui donner tout de suite, il souffre, les muscles de son visage sont tendus, je l'embrasse, sa peau brûlante frémit au contact de mes lèvres, je commence à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, il respire de plus en plus fort, sa respiration contre mon cou me fait un bien fou. Mes mains descendent le long de ses hanches, ses gémissements sont de plus en plus intenses, mes mains s'éloignent vers son entre-jambe. Sa peau est si pâle, il est maigre…On le croirait presque chétif…Mais il est fort, croyez-moi.. Je le sens.. Je plaque mes paumes sur son dos et embrasse son torse avec passion. La sueur chaude coule le long de son échine, il me caresse à son tour et passe sa main dans mes cheveux pendant que l'autre reste à agripper les draps, mais il est tellement sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'il ne peut pratiquement rien faire, le pauvre…C'est à moi que profite la situation, je suis le maître de cette partie, et ça me plaît, je sourit, ce sourire doit être sadique sur mon visage puisque en toute réponse j'obtiens une moue étrange ! Il loge doucement sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, je l'allonge sur les draps déjà bien trempés par nos sueurs et émotions, il me regarde, il doute je crois…Je me penche sur sa bouche entre-ouverte et l'embrasse doucement pour l'initier, je lui chuchote à l'oreille que ce que nous avons fait pour le moment n'est qu'un début, mes intentions s'en révèlent bien plus grandes.

Il prend confiance petit à petit et commence à répondre avec plus d'ardeur que je ne l'espérais à mes baisers. Ma main vient lui caresser les cuisses, le désir monte, mon amant du jour n'en reste pas indifférent, il commence à y trouver encore plus de plaisir qu'auparavant. Je découvre son corps pour la première fois et c'est loin d'être déplaisant…Ma main effectue des mouvements circulaires près du membre de l'humain, celui-ci se dresse et j'arbore de nouveau un sourire emplit de satisfaction. Je continue à jouer avec ma main près de son membre je sens bien que cela ne le laisse pas indifférent, l'alchimiste est presque à bout, il souffre et dans des murmures saccadés me supplie d'abréger mes entreprises, je ne lui répond pas.

Les volets sont ouverts par mes soins, lui dort encore fatigué de ses émotions de la veille. Quelques heures plus tard il se réveille enfin.

« Hum…Je…J'ai la dalle… » déclare-t-il en se frottant le crâne.

J'éclate d'un rire sonore, lui l'alchimiste écarlate a la dalle alors que la veille même, il avait bien d'autre soucis en tête que de se préparer un petit encas.

« -Et bien va manger, j'te retiens pas là..

-Mouais…Où sont mes fringues ? T'es assez tordu pour les avoir vendu ou un truc du genre …

-Ouais c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça…Mais qui voudrait acheter ça ! » Je lui lance ses vêtements à la figure.

« Ah et va prendre une douche…Tu sens fort, toi… » La réponse fut directe et efficace : un regard à vous geler les entrailles. Il s'habilla le plus vite possible et partit d'un pas pressé, je lui adressait en guise de bonne journée un « Bonne chance pour t'assoire ! » ce à quoi il répondit en claquant violemment la porte, manquant de la faire sortir de ses gonds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Je partit rejoindre mes chimères pour la journée et savourer quelques boissons avant de retourner à mes activités. Il n'a pas fallu très longtemps avant qu'il vienne _se jeter de lui-même dans mes bras…_

------------------

Je suis dans ma chambre, je l'ai coupée de tout contact avec une quelconque sorte de lumière, l'obscurité me plaît, surtout quand je me trouve seul. J'entend la porte s'ouvrir, curieux, je relève la tête, enlève mes lunettes rondes et noires et je l'aperçois de dos, la tête baissée, il doit hésiter.. Mais il viendra…Il a passé quelques années en taule sans jamais pouvoir satisfaire ses besoins sexuels, ou alors…on connaît tous la manière dont ils font ça, en prison ! Alors c'est forcé :il reviendra vers moi…M'appuyant sur mes coudes, ne disant rien, je le regarde s'avancer vers moi.

« -Un peu de saké, Kimblee ?

-Qui s'en est occupé ? répondit-il d'un air sceptique

-Hm ? Martel…

-Ah ouais..

-T'as une dent contre elle, Kim ?

-Non…Juste que j'aimerais lui faire ça... »

Il prend un verre et le lance contre un mur, je rigole doucement, c'est vrai qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas tant que ça tout les deux…Après avoir passer ses nerfs sur le verre à saké, il prend le pichet pour en boire quelques gorgées, je lui retire du gosier avant qu'il n'en reste plus pour moi, je vide d'une traite le restant, et l'attrape par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le lit. Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche avant de quitter précipitamment sa veste et son haut, je préférerais qu'il quitte son pantalon en premier, mais bon…Les humains doivent préférer dévoiler le moins intimes en premier…Mais ce n'est pas un problème pour moi puisque me voilà déjà en train de le faire quitter tous les vêtements restants. Toujours en l'embrassant, je quitte les miens rapidement.

L'atmosphère se fait de plus en plus lourde, de plus en plus chaude autour de nous, le voilà qu'il se mord la lèvre comme pour capturer la douleur, ou…est-ce du plaisir ? De toute manière je m'en accommode aussi bien, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre ! Je suis en lui, je me baisse pour passer mes mains sur son dos brûlant et transpirant, je change mes mains en carbone, je vais lui montrer pourquoi on me surnomme « Bouclier Ultime ».

« -Greed ?

-Hum… ?

-T'étais pas obligé de me griffer sur tout le corps, tu sais…

-Désolé c'est plus fort que moi ! répondis-je sur un léger ton ironique »

Epuisés, je m'allonge à côté de lui et glousse un peu, ce qui l'agace au plus au point. J'en suis très fier, d'ailleurs !

-------------

Mais très vite je démasquais chez lui une certaine envide folie, d'évasion…Il devait sûrement préparer quelque chose avec l'autre alchimiste, Tucker. Mais quoi ? Je n'en savais rien…Même mes chimères avaient quelques doutes sur la confiance qu'on pouvait lui porter…


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Guyaroo

**Genre** : Yaoi Lemon

**Rating** : T +

**Disclamer** : Le chef d'œuvre Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartiendra que, hélas, dans mes rêves les plus fou ! Je ne compte pas amasser de l'argent grâce à cette fic, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs !

**NDA** : Ce chapitre ne contient aucun lemon ! Quelques « petits » (comment ça énormes ? ) sous-entendus yaoi, mais rien de plus ! Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre trois** : Charmant réveil

Après une rude nuit à _feignanter_ au lit, je décide de prendre les devants, après tout…L'avenir appartient à celui qui se lève tôt ! Je ne suis certes pas de nature superstitieuse mais j'aime mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet, les aiguilles indiquent cinq heures, étrange, même si cinq heures était bien l'heure que j'avais prévue pour mon réveil, je pensais qu'il aurait été un peu plus tard…

Je balaye la pièce du regard encore une fois, celui-ci vint finalement se poser sur le corps à demi-nu. Les traces de mon passages se lassaient facilement deviner sur son dos pâle , elles donnaient du rouge à son teint, mes griffures ! Je tend une main aussi _humaine _que possiblevers lui et la pose sur son bras, caressant doucement la chair timide, révélée par mes griffes, je souris. J'appuie un peu plus fort et j'obtiens un mouvement de bras bâclé en ma direction ponctué d'un grognement assez vague laissant deviner un flou : « Fiche-moi la paix… » je répond un « Non. » tout à fait audible et clair. Il se retourne paresseusement.

« Hum… »

Je me lève, le laisse dormir, après tout, il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut du moment qu'il m'obéisse. Je m'habille en deux-trois coups de mouvements et pousse la porte. Un « Ferme-ça ! » râleur et bougon me parvient aux oreilles et ne me fait l'effet que d'un sourire amusé, toujours dans ce même amusement, je claque la porte en prenant bien soin de faire le plus de bruit possible.

J'entre dans la pièce principale : le bar. Devrait pas y avoir grand monde à cinq heures du matin. Mais erreur : Presque toutes mes chimères sont rassemblées dans cette pièce. Le départ pour obtenir tout ces sacs de bijoux volés n'était pourtant pas prévu avant six heures et demie…Le temps que la voiture traverse la forêt et qu'ils puissent l'arrêter….

« Nous vous attendions Monsieur Greed. Il se faisait de plus en plus tard et vous nous aviez dit… » Dorochet, le chien, n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, je lui coupe de suite la parole.

« Quelle heure est-il ! » je répond sur un ton pour le moins impatient qui commence à se faire raidir certaines chimères…Je scrute l'assemblée en l'attente d'une réponse, impatient et énervé à la fois.

Ah…C'est la brave Martel qui s'avance… « Onze heures, Greedo-sama. »

Je me plaque une main contre le visage, je crois même percevoir le rire mesquin qui provient de la chambre que je viens de quitter…Je fais un bref signe de main aux chimères, signifiant de m'attendre et retourne dans la chambre, j'ouvre la porte à la volée.

L'Alchimiste est debout, habillé, prêt et en train de trafiquer je ne sais quoi, encore une fois.

« Avoue… ,dis-je avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, c'est toi qui a arrêté ce réveil, non ? »

Il tourne sa tête vers moi, un sourire cynique sur les lèvres, opinant très légèrement, conservant son sourire, il laisse passer entre ses lèvres, en un murmure exagéré, un aveu tout aussi exagéré….

Je suis pris aussitôt d'une envie folle d'attraper entre mes mains sa tête et de lui offrir la plus belle mort possible à ses yeux dorés : l'exploser.

Me persuadant mentalement que ce serait trop beau pour ses jolis petites fesses d'EX alchimiste d'état, je me retourne, me contente de prendre sa tête entre mes mains, réagissant d'un mouvement vif, il fait de même, pose ses mains sur ma taille, une manière de pouvoir anticiper une coup quelconque . je plante mon regard dans le sien et lui intime aimablement de faire attention à ne pas avoir le sommeil trop léger le soir venant.


End file.
